Nothing As Sweet As This
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Oliver knew of the stigmas against two Alphas falling in love, he'd grown up with that stigma, but it never did stop him from liking another Alpha, one that he just may have a chance with. OmegaVerse. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.* *2P!America, 2P!England, 1P!Hungary, 1P!Finland, 1P!Sweden, 1P!Prussia, 2P!Romano, and 1P!Sweden.*


"Olli, Olli." He tore his gaze away from the undoubtedly attractive Alpha over there and focused on his friends: Flavio, a somewhat reluctant Omega, Elizaveta, an Alpha who tended to scare other Alphas away when she was angered, and Tino, a chatty Beta who could barely focus on his work sometimes when an ever attractive Alpha gave him any kind of look since they grew a bit closer.

"What were you staring at?" Flavio's smirk more than unsettled Oliver though he chose to pay it no mind.

"Nothing. Why do you think I was staring?" Oliver spoke up quickly though his nerves rushed the words and had the others giving him questioning looks.

"Fine, It's the red headed Alpha over there. Do you think he likes other Alphas?" Oliver told them as he worried and unconsciously bit his lip a bit more.

"Well," Flavio drawled, "Elizaveta got lucky."  
She hissed sharply at that, "Gil and I loved each other long before we knew what we were."  
Elizaveta tucked her engagement ring out of view as she stared forward determinedly.

Oliver grinned as he leaned forward to tease her, "But everyone was pretty sure that you were an Alpha then too."  
He hadn't really known her back then, not yet, though they'd been in the same class back then.

She smiled and rolled her eyes; Elizaveta refused to believe that it was obvious regardless of what others said.

Oliver turned his gaze back to hunting down the man that he liked a bit too much compared to how things tended to go.

Sadly, he was nowhere in sight.

Oliver had always insisted despite how difficult he can be at times that he was supposed to be an Omega and that was why he'd always found Alphas so attractive.

He'd been raised by two loving Beta parents though they'd never really been the emotional or chatty sort, and so he'd grown up feeling the sway of his emotions and not really understanding them.

His parents had tried to help back then, but his mother's nerves often got the best of her back then.

She'd nearly panicked which would have been quite the sight to see from a woman such as herself, but it had been too difficult of a time for anyone in that household to find it amusing.

His younger brother born not long before Oliver was to move out had practically a different set of parents with how strict they'd become.

Oliver had long since grown used to himself and his strange ways.

He hummed as he turned back to his friends to hear Elizaveta asking about Tino's potential future mate, causing the nervous Beta to ramble on and on about the Alpha that had caught his eye.

Oliver smiled as he watched them and listened to Elizaveta's teasing but caring manner towards the Beta and possibly his future mate.

* * *

His candy practically melted under the warmth of his hand as he stared and tried not to drool at the man that had just entered his candy shop or the one he worked at anyway as he didn't really own it.

Oliver watched the way the shirt clung to those gorgeous muscles as the red head walked up to the desk, curious about whatever candy was the best here.

The cheerful British Alpha jumped in right away, "Well, it depends on what you like. I personally enjoy the homemade taffy we make here especially the strawberry ones."

The man smiled in return, just the small hint of a smile really, "I'll take some of that then."

"You sure then?" Oliver questioned as he watched the other Alpha to make sure that he didn't give him something that he didn't enjoy.

"I'm sure. I'm not really a chocolate person anyway." The other Alpha murmured as he watched the more pink haired Alpha grab some taffy for him with a bright, little smile on his face.

"How often do you work here?" The man asked as he fidgeted lightly, now starting to almost worry over what the other would think of him if he spoke up about what he was thinking.

"Almost everyday as we don't have many customers." Oliver smiled as he stared up at the taller man, "What is your name, sir?" He tacked it on carefully, worrying now over whether he wasn't polite enough as he watched the other man begin to speak as if enchanting by that alone.

The scent emitting from the other Alpha was enough however to leave Oliver's heart racing and his skin bursting with the warmth of a blush.

"My name's Al." He stared down at the shorter man behind the counter, "What's your name?"  
Oliver smiled, "It's Oliver. Would you like me to put this in a bigger bag?" He hummed as he watched the expressions of emotion slightly shimmer in the other's eyes.

"I'm fine with it that way." Al shrugged as he watched the light flicker across the expressive Alpha's hair and eyes and the way it danced along his almost porcelain seeming skin as he realized not for the first time that he wanted him and surely, this would be the death of him.

* * *

Oliver smiled at their regular customer who had also liked the strawberry taffy and came back day after day just to order more and savor the delicate sweetness of the candy and to talk with Oliver.

Their conversations never lasted long and were as awkward as the first, but Oliver loved them and loved the fact that Al came back time and time again.

It would not be as easy to transition from two Alphas with crushes on each other into two Alphas in a relationship though everyday they got closer and fell even more in love.


End file.
